1. Field of the Disclosure
The invention relates in general to dental implements, and more particularly, to a retaining device which is used to separate teeth and to hold a matrix band in place around a tooth when a cavity in the tooth is to be filled or otherwise repaired.
2. Background Art
The use of retaining devices for holding matrix bands is well known in the art. Typically, when tooth decay occurs near the outer edges of a tooth, there is often insufficient tooth structure remaining to support the filling material prior to hardening thereof. To overcome this problem, a thin band is positioned about the tooth and secured to the tooth to provide the required support for the filling material. In such a manner, the filling material can be positioned as desired, and can be formed into the desired shape.
To achieve the proper final desired shape, it is often necessary to separate the affected tooth from the immediately adjacent teeth. This is typically accomplished through the use of open ended rings having downwardly projecting tines, the ends of which are placed on opposing sides of the region between the affected tooth and an adjacent tooth which requires separation. One such structure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,302 issued to Garrison et al, the entire specification of which is incorporated by reference. U.S. Pub. No. 2007/0172793 A1 published to Doenges et al, the entire specification of which is incorporated by reference. Use of such a device requires the separation of the opposing tines positioned at the ends of the open ended rings, and the positioning of the respective tines on opposing sides of the teeth. When released, the spring like nature of the ring provides an inward force against the tines which drives the tines toward each other. In turn, the teeth positioned between the tines generally are forced away from each other thereby increasing the interproximal space between the two teeth.
Due to the construction of the tines, and in particular, the downward projection thereof, the tines engage the teeth but the biasing ring (and compressive force) remains above the surface of the teeth. Thus, a moment or a rotative force is created. Other designs, while utilizing downwardly projecting tines, have attempted to contact a greater portion of the tooth by replacing the downward tines with surfaces (often v-shaped surfaces). While such a tine may engage a greater portion of the surface, the downward projection of the tine nevertheless places forces against the two teeth that are less than optimal.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved surface contact between the tooth and the tines of the dental implement.
It is another object of the present invention to provide for an increased tooth grasping region for the tines of the dental implement by placing the biasing force more directly onto the tooth face.
It is another object of the invention to provide for an improved following of the contours of the tooth by the tines of the dental implement.
It is another object of the invention to improve the ease of placement of the dental implement by a dental professional.
It is another object of the invention to press the tines at or below the height of contour of the tooth.
These objects as well as other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims, and drawings.